Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25320855-20140426181324
Now that I have made some progress watching Supernatural, I would like to write about why I love Sam and Dean Winchester. These two are just a breath of fresh air. I love the relationship between them because it reminds me of the relationship that I have with my own brothers. They argue at times and they get angry, but they always work out their issues in the end. Sam and dean have had some conflict, due to Sam's indifference towards their father in the past. But, they would do anything to protect each other and it's refreshing to see that brotherly love portrayed on television. They have each other's back and it's safe to say that they would go to the ends of the Earth to protect each other. Both Dean and Sam have their flaws, however their character flaws are what make them so intriguing and it's what makes me love them so much. First, I will start with the sexiest man alive, Dean. He is a very interesting character, right from the start. He takes their hunting jobs seriously and he is very hard on himself when they are on the job looking for supernatural beings. He has a very tough exterior and he does not open up about his feelings very often, not even with Sam. However, Dean has demonstrated that he does have a soft spot and he's very protective of children. This stems from his experience of basically having to raise Sam by himself, when their father was away hunting down supernatural beings. After the death of their father, Dean shuts down and he holds in his feelings even more than he did before. He's filled with hatred and self-loathing because that he is the reason for his dad's passing. He begins lashing out at Sam and everything around him, resulting in Sam becoming very concerned because of how unstable Dean is becoming. I love that Dean is such a complex character. Not only is Jensen Ackles fun to look at, but Dean has so much depth and there's so much more going on below the surface, which hasn't been addressed yet. Sam is a very interesting character as well, because he's the polar opposite of Dean. He takes their hunts seriously, but he has expressed that he doesn't like the job because it's not his ideal lifestyle. Sam is seen the brains of the duo, usually found doing research and finding information on the spirits and demons that they are tracking down. Unlike Dean, Sam has a harder time with killing the supernatural beings that they find, depending on the situation. Dean views the world as black and white, with clear lines of being right or wrong. While, Sam is able to see the grey areas and sense when killing is wrong in some situations. For example, Sam felt guilty about killing a group of vampires when he discovered that they fed on cow's blood, human blood. He realized that they would be wrong killing the vampires, as he recognized that they were not a real threat. Sam is a lot more open with his feelings and concerns, unlike Dean. I love Sam because I see a lot of myself in him. He's selfless and he will not hesitate to help others.